A solenoid valve according to JP-A-2002-327856 includes a solenoid actuator and a valve portion. The solenoid actuator includes a solenoid coil, which is supplied with electricity to generate attractive force in accordance with the electricity, thereby attracting a plunger toward an attracting portion in a stator core, so that a shaft integrated with the plunger axially moves. A spool valve is slidable coaxially with respect to the shaft in a cylindrical valve sleeve of the valve portion.
The solenoid valve is constructed by integrating the solenoid actuator and the valve portion. Therefore, the solenoid actuator needs to be connected with the valve sleeve. A cylindrical crimped portion is provided to one end of a metallic casing, which accommodates the solenoid actuator. The crimped portion is applied with crimping force in a condition, in which a connecting end face of a flange portion of the one end of the solenoid actuator is abutted to a connecting end face of a flange portion of the one end of the valve sleeve. Thus, the connecting end faces of both the flange portions are fixed and crimped to each other, so that the solenoid actuator is integrated with the valve portion.
However, the crimped portion is a part of the metallic case in the above structure. Accordingly, the structure of the crimped portion cannot be applied to a solenoid valve, which includes a resinous mold member accommodating a solenoid actuator, and a resinous housing, which has a fluid passage. According to a connecting structure shown in FIG. 6, a resinous mold member 101 has a flange portion, which is abutted to a flange portion of a resinous housing 102 having a fluid passage. The resinous mold member 101 accommodates a solenoid actuator.
A metallic ring 103 is engaged with the outer periphery of the flanges, subsequently, the metallic ring 103 is applied with crimping force, so that the resinous mold member 101 is crimped and fixed with the resinous housing 102. In this structure, when both the resinous mold member 101 and the resinous housing 102 have largest diameter portions that have outer diameters greater than the outer diameters of the corresponding flange portions, the metallic ring cannot be engaged after injection molding the resinous mold member 101 and the resinous housing 102. Accordingly, the resinous mold member 101 cannot be crimped with the resinous housing 102. Therefore, the outer diameter of at least one of the largest diameter portion needs to be less than the outer diameter of the flange portion.
However, in the resinous mold member 101, an electric connecter for the coil may outwardly protrude in a direction, which is substantially perpendicular to the crimping direction, in which the resinous mold member 101 is crimped and fixed with the resinous housing 102. Consequently, the electric connecter may radially protrude beyond the corresponding flange portion. In the resinous housing 102, a port of a fluid pipe may outwardly protrude in a direction, which is substantially perpendicular to the crimping direction, consequently, the fluid pipe may radially protrude beyond the corresponding flange portion.